roleplay_and_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Light
Prologue: A Quick Start Maple slowly dropped down into the hunter's position. She tried to remember what her mother, Cedar, had taught her many, many moons ago. She swished her tail happily as the memory came flooding back to her. Don't let your tail touch the ground. But don't stick it up in the air, either. Keep it just off the ground. If the prey hears your tail brushing against things, you will scare it away. Keep all your weight in your belly. Keep your feet as light as possible. Then, you pounce as quick as light. Kill the prey with a swift bite, and enjoy. ''Maple's mother died two years ago. Since then, she'd been living on her own, finding her own food, treating her own wounds, and living in a small cave beside the river. She fixed her sharp orange gaze on a blackbird nibbling at a worm. She lifted her tail off the ground, and that's when she realized she was upwind. ''Shoot, Maple thought. I have no chance of catching this bird. ''Quickly she pounced on the bird. She caught the tip of its wing. It shrieked in pain. With her other paw, she clamped down on its body and sliced its neck open. The bird fell limp. She got up and took the blackbird in her jaws. She ran to her cave, skirting around the trees swiftly. At last she heard the rushing of her river. She stepped into a shallow part and said "Aah. The cool water warms my feet once again." Maple was one of the rare cats who liked water. She stepped in the river whenever she felt her paws needed a wash. She stepped out and walked into the cover of her cave. Maple was about to drop her blackbird when she felt a large paw knock her head, ''hard. She instantly fell unconscious. Chapter One: A Path of Darkness Maple awoke to the sound of two cats snarling; a female and a male. She blinked a few times and saw that she was trapped in a crack in the cave wall just big enough for a cat to squeeze through. She struggled to get out and grunted with effort. She looked at her paws. Her dark red fur was getting dirty! She tried to get out once more. The male cat heard her and turned her way. "You stop that, Red." Maple narrowed her eyes. "The name's not Red. It's-" "Well what is it then?" It was the female this time. She had a voice that sounded incredibly sweet, but not playing-dumb sweet. Just sweet. The female was a pretty cream color with white paws and amber eyes. The male was black with dark blue eyes. "I was just about to say it. My name's Maple. Like the tree that produces way too much sap? Sound familiar?" She taunted. "Hey, I know what a maple tree is. It's...Well...What you said, cat." The female stuttered. "By the way, I'm Ryden. This over here is Night. We aren't here to hurt you. We just were sent to warn you. Beware of an upcoming storm. You might think that this storm is nothing, but if you don't find a golden item before the storm ends, you and many others could die. Beware...." She and Night backed out of the cave and ran away. Maple wriggled out of the rock and grabbed her blackbird. Ryden took a nibble of it, but there was a lot left. Maple tore into it hungrily. After she finished, she curled up in her nest of reeds and moss, and fell asleep. Maple woke up to the peaceful sound of the river rushing, as she did every day. First, she laid back down for a few heartbeats. Then she stretched and got out of her nest. Then she padded to a place by the river where the sun shone bright and warm. She looked at a small stone with a purple smear from a berry. This was where she buried her mother. Her mother died from a snake bite. She was protecting her newborn son, Birch. Maple took Birch to her mother's friend, since Maple couldn't take care of him. She never saw him again. Just before she died, Cedar had told Maple this. "Maple, my beautiful red girl, take me to the one place by the river where we used to love to warm ourselves. Bury me there. Mark my place with a small stone that has a berry stain on it. Don't forget to visit me every day. I love you, Maple, and I will always be with you. Goodbye..." So Maple followed her instructions exactly, and had never forgotten to visit her mother. Maple had five siblings in all. She had Birch, her little brown brother, Alder, her cream older sister, Oak, her little tabby brother, Spruce, her black older sister, and Pine, her orange older brother. She never saw any of her siblings. They were all scattered far away from each other in the forest. Birch and Oak were living with her mother's friends, since they weren't old enough to live on their own. Maple stood next to the stone, wet drops of salty water sliding down her muzzle and making faint wet marks in the sand. She touched her nose to the stone and padded off to find a bite to eat, some new bedding, and another cat to chat with for a while. *** Maple was just killing a rabbit when she heard leaves rustling. She glimpsed a sleek cream coat of fur. A creamy she-cat stepped out of a bush and shook her fur. She and Maple looked each other up and down. At last the she-cat said, "You look familiar. Have I met you? The name's Alder. Like the tree." Maple could hardly contain her joy. "Alder! It's me, Maple! I'm your younger sister!" Alder looked surprised for a second, then her eyes flashed with glee. "Oh, Maple, it's been so long! How are you?" The sisters rubbed noses and brushed their fur against one another. "I'm good, how are you, Alder?" Maple responded. "I'm great! I just caught a thrush!" She stepped aside to reveal a juicy thrush. Alder picked it up and said through feathers, "Why don't we take our kill to your place? We can eat together and catch up on each other!" "Yes! That'd be great! Have you seen the others yet?" "No, but I did hear from a friend that Pine was roaming close to where I lived. Anyway, let's go!" The two she-cats marched off to the river, carrying their prey. Maple dug into her rabbit. The delicious juices dribbled down her face in a scrumptious, watery river. Alder laughed at her face. "You look so funny with all that rabbit juice! Now watch me!" She took a bite of the rabbit and let the juice run down her face. Maple laughed as well. The two sisters finished their meals and curled up beside each other. They talked and talked and talked, until they both knew everything about each other. Then Maple and Alder went to sleep with smiles on their faces. Chapter Two: Night Rises Maple awoke to the sound of claws scratching on stone. She blinked a few times and yawned. Alder was sharpening her claws on the wall of Maple's cave. Maple slowly got up and crept out of the cave. She didn't want Alder to know that her mother died. but, Alder caught her. "Maple, where are you going?" Maple cringed. There was no way to keep it a secret anymore. "Alder, come. I'll show you where I'm going." They padded off to the sun place. Alder stared at the berry-stained rock. "Maple, what is this?" she asked. "Umm, Alder, this is where Mom is." Alder stared in disbelief. "But, but, but Cedar isn't here? What do you mean?" Alder said, shaking. "Alder," Maple began. "Cedar is dead. She was killed by snake poison while saving our brother, Birch's life. She was brave and courageous, and her last wish was for me to bury her here." A silent tear ran down Maple's furry muzzle. Alder wailed. She shrunk down to the ground, pressing her nose against the rock. Maple laid down beside her, comforting her. *** Coming Soon!Category:Made Up Stories Category:Adventure Stories Category:Princess of the Shadow's Stories Category:Stories That Need To Be Finished Category:Stories About Cats